The Western Lord's Legacy
by laurael2162
Summary: The Inu no Taisho left an unfinished task to his elder son Sesshomaru- a human girl named Yuuki. When Sesshomaru meets this mysterious demon slayer, he views her as a nursemaid for Rin. Little does he know that his new companion is not who she seems!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with the InuYasha manga, nor do I have any claim to the characters I borrowed for my story.

Also, the sites I used to read the manga have taken it down on orders from Viz Media. I have read the entire series, but I am not perfect. If I make any mistakes concerning plot, characters, etc., please tell me NICELY. In my experience, most authors do not appreciate being yelled at by overzealous fans.

Now that my little warning is over, please read and review/comment. Criticism is appreciated, as are complements. :D

*NOTE: This version of the first chapter has a few important changes. If you have already read the first version, it may or may not be helpful to read this version as well. If you are just starting to follow the story, keep reading and ignore this message.

Prologue

_A tall, imposing man walked in front of her, obstructing her vision. She had to run to keep up, but didn't complain. She had the horrible feeling that if she did, he might not let her stay with him._

Her eyelids twitched. Something that was still capable of awareness in her sleep-muddled mind told her to calm down. It had not begun- not yet, at least.

_His long white hair, pointed ears, and claw-tipped fingers did not frighten her; she had seen her fair share of demons in the five years she had been alive. Or was it ten years? Time no longer made sense to her._

Her brow furrowed. The nightmare was coming. She could feel its presence in the deeper recesses of her mind- a place she never visited voluntarily.

_The demon was lost in the angry horde of humans that now surrounded her. Their pitchforks and shovels were no longer tools of trade, but weapons of pain and torment. Suddenly ,the Inu no Taisho reappeared. His sword flashed as he unsheathed it, driving the humans back into their village. A large hand enveloped hers, and a rare, sympathetic smile flashed across his face. _

She sat up. A shaking hand reached for the dagger at her waist. Gripping the handle, she allowed herself to calm down. The eyes in her head looked at her with concern- one a startling blue, the other deep purple. _Go away,_ she thought.. _I don't need you. _Ignoring the displeasure that emanated from the phantom presence, the young woman crawled deeper into the tiny cave.

Chapter One- Second Meeting

_Sesshomaru_

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and Sesshomaru was irritated. Not only because it was a beautiful day, but also because of the incessant chattering of two of the creatures that followed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for a few minutes while I go find some food!"

"You ignorant child! You can't expect my lord to cater to your every whim and fancy! If you must find food now, ask Ah-Un to wait with you. That's why the foolish creature travels with us, I suppose." Jaken's voice was full of contempt for Rin and the strange demon that had recently begun to follow her.

Sesshomaru had paused at the sound of Rin's voice. He carefully kept his face blank as he hit Jaken. After all, it made more sense to punish Jaken than to lose his temper with Rin. "Ouch…forgive me, my lord." whimpered the little green demon. He rubbed his head, muttering curses at his misfortune. "My lord is so kind as to put up with my insignificant self, not to mention the stupid human child. Why, if I were a powerful demon such as he, do you think I would allow such nonsense? No, I would not. Ah, such is the world, I suppose…"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, who looked somewhat embarrassed. "We are nearing a village that I am well acquainted with; you can ask the human residents for some food. They are in my dominion, so they have no choice but to obey me." He turned and kept walking.

"OK, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied. A cheerful smile spread across her face as she followed the yokai lord towards the western realms that he claimed as his birthright. Jaken trudged behind them, nursing his swollen head and grumbling about the lack of pride in young demons.

It was late afternoon when they finally neared the village. As he caught a whiff of the unbearable scent of humans, Sesshomaru felt disgusted. _I hate having to encounter these stupid creatures_ he thought, _but they can be of use from time to time. Maybe I can leave Rin here for a few days, while I search for Naraku. It certainly would not hinder my progress if I could leave Jaken behind, too._

Suddenly, a strong human scent permeated the air around him. Sesshomaru swiftly sidestepped as a dagger buried itself in the soil where his foot had been just moments before. Automatically, he searched for Rin and Jaken. Unbidden relief flooded his mind as he spotted them hiding behind Ah-Un. "Stay there, Rin!" he called out, more urgently than he had originally intended.

"A demon protecting a human child? Now that is something you don't see every day."

The voice was female, and filled with unmistakable derision. Sesshomaru turned towards the girl sitting in the large maple tree next to the road. She was young, and uncommonly pretty -by human standards, anyway. Her blue eyes were cold.

"Get out of my way unless you want to die, human." snarled Sesshomaru. His hand drifted towards Tokijin.

The girl smiled, and jumped down from the tree.. "If it's a fight you want, then I'm more than willing. However, I am not the average demon slayer; I've been trained by demons, and am a tough opponent even for someone with your power." Her steady hand strayed towards the sword at her waist.

Sesshomaru was impressed at her reaction, but didn't dare show his emotions. _She is either very brave, or very foolish._ He studied her face, searching for any hint of her motives. Surprisingly, her expression was blank. The only indication of her harmful intent was her stance- and the fury that emanated from her eyes. The yokai lord had never seen such killing intent in a human, and grudgingly admitted that this might be more of a hindrance than he had previously thought.

~*~*~

Rin

Rin peered out from behind Ah-Un. She wasn't really scared- she just didn't want to get in Lord Sesshomaru's way. Besides, Jaken would have made her obey his master's orders anyway.

Something was bothering her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then, she saw Lord Sesshomaru's attacker's face. A flood of memories penetrated her brain- memories of a time that would have been utterly miserable, were it not for the one person Rin loved as much as she did Lord Sesshomaru. "Aneue!" she exclaimed with delight, as she ran towards the person in the tree.

~*~*~

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru watched in disbelief as Rin hugged the astonished human, who quickly returned the gesture. _What the hell…Rin knows this human? _

"Rin! You can speak!" exclaimed the young woman, evidently delighted.

The child grinned and nodded. "When Lord Sesshomaru saved me, I began to speak again." She turned to Sesshomaru, who immediately began to look disinterested. "My lord, this is Yuuki-sama."

"Stupid! Don't address him so casually." admonished Jaken, who had unfortunately found his voice.

Sesshomaru doubted that the woman recognized his name, seeing as she was too young to have been alive when he had last visited the village. Then, he heard her gasp. _Perhaps she does know who I am. Could she be a child of one of the humans I dealt with the last time I was here? Or is she a visitor who heard my name from the villagers?_

"You are the Inu no Taisho's son."

It was a statement, not a question. The surprised yokai lord opened his mouth to answer, but changed his words as he saw the woman move to shield Rin. "The child is traveling with me, as she was alone when I found her. The village she comes from was destroyed by wolf demons. I have protected her ever since." He winced at the petulant tone of his voice as he made clear his feelings toward Rin. _What am I, her father? Really, I should not have to reveal such things to a stupid human. Even if she is Rin's friend._

The woman laughed. "Really? You weren't so fond of humans when we last met. In fact, your father mentioned that you hated them."

"When we last met? I do not remember meeting you, nor do I understand how you could have met my father. He has been dead for two hundred years, and you cannot be more than eighteen or nineteen years old." He paused, and unsheathed Tokijin. "Also, if you continue to stand in front of the child, I will have no choice but to kill you. Move."

The woman drew her sword. Sesshomaru realized with a start that he knew the weapon. "Where did you get your sword? It belonged to a powerful demon that was an acquaintance of my father. That demon gave the sword to my father upon his death for safe-keeping."

"I have no desire to explain the history of my weapon to you." she replied. It was a mind-numbingly irritating answer. _I warned her_ thought Sesshomaru, as he moved in to strike.

~*~*~

Rin

Rin was sad. Her aneue and Lord Sesshomaru were angry with each other. She was wondering whether or not to interrupt them when she saw the yokai lord move towards Yuuki-sama. Without a second thought, she threw herself in front of the woman she called 'sister'. There was a blinding flash of light, and then a horrible pain in her head.

~*~*~

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who was lying unconscious at the base of the maple tree. _Stupid child…I told her to stay out of the way._ As he reached for her, he heard footsteps behind him. Spinning around, he found himself facing the human woman. A long, jagged cut stretched across her face, but as he looked at her, it began to disappear. Surprised, he stepped back. _There is a faint demonic aura coming from this human. Has she been possessed by a minor demon? Or is it something else…_

The woman stared at Sesshomaru intently. For some reason, it made him uncomfortable. He dismissed his unease as disgust at her blatant lack of respect for him, and became even more certain of his dislike for the woman when she smiled at him and sheathed her sword.

"You purposely made a shallow cut. Perhaps you have changed, after all." Her eyes were not friendly, but they had lost the rage that had filled them moments before.

"I did not kill you, simply because Rin did not want me too. I suppose I am also grateful that you pushed her out of the way so that she would not suffer any injury from my sword." said Sesshomaru, as he sheathed Tokijin.

They both turned to look at the unconscious child half buried in the autumn leaf litter. Then, he felt the woman's eyes rest upon him again. "When Rin lost her family to robbers, I took her in, even though I wasn't much more than a child myself. The villagers…." She paused for a moment, a strange expression flitting across her face. "The villagers treated her badly because her family was quite poor. When I adopted her as my sister, however, they left her alone."

His eyes met hers, and Sesshomaru found himself drowning in pools of sorrow. _For some reason, this human fears her own kind _he thought. _And yet she loves Rin. What a strange person. _He turned away from her gaze, and began walking down the road to the village. After a few steps, he stopped. Without looking at Yuuki- _human, _he corrected himself- he said, "Bring the child with you to the village. I do not wish to explain myself to the humans there, nor do I desire to nurse Rin back to health. Take care of her until she is well again, and then leave us. She will be safe with me."

He heard the girl mutter under her breath, "Yes, your majesty. Damn, he doesn't hesitate to give orders to anyone, does he?"

A reedy voice piped up. "You should be happy to serve my lord! It is such a privilege, such an- ouch! How dare you hit me, the honorable Jaken?!"

Sesshomaru could not help but feel amused.

NOTE: This chapter will be the shortest one in the story. It is just an introduction; if you want to read more, please review/comment! Thank you: D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with the InuYasha manga, nor do I have any claim to the characters I borrowed for my story.

Also, the sites I used to read the manga have taken it down on orders from Viz Media. I have read the entire series, but I am not perfect. If I make any mistakes concerning plot, characters, etc., please tell me NICELY. In my experience, most authors do not appreciate being yelled at by overzealous fans.

Now that my little warning is over, please read and review/comment. Criticism is appreciated, as are complements. :D

*NOTE: The first chapter has had some important changes. To avoid any confusion, please feel free to re-read it. If you are just starting the series and didn't read the 1000+ version of the first chapter, ignore this message. :3

Chapter Two: Revelation

_Yuuki_

As they entered the village, Yuuki couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run down her spine. Though she was more than capable of protecting herself against human and demon alike, her own kind had turned against her so often. There was always the possibility that they would do so again. _Your own kind…are you sure you can call them that?_

She shook her head furiously. The Voice was back. _And here I was, thinking that you had gone. _There was no reply. It was always like that; the Voice would say something, and then fall silent. _And I'm not helping myself by worrying about it _she mused. _Better to focus on the task at hand._

Yuuki glanced at Rin's motionless form. The child had hit a tree trunk when Yuuki pushed her out of the way of Sesshomaru's sword. _Probably has a concussion. Her vital signs are fine- the healing elixir I gave her should keep her stable until she wakes up. Then, I can figure out how long it will take for her to fully recover- and consequently, how long it will take for me to be able to leave Mr. High-and-Mighty over there._

She looked at Sesshomaru, who was walking a few feet in front of her. By now, the villagers had been alerted to his presence, and were starting to trickle into the town square to greet their lord. Some of them gazed at her in curiosity; others, with more than a little interest. Still others glared at her with hatred. _I'm guessing those are his fangirls? How typical. He __would__ be that type._

As they reached the wooden platform in the center of the square, Yuuki noticed a group of pompous-looking men making their way towards the yokai lord. _Wonderful. A welcoming party. Maybe I can get some herbal remedies from them, to treat Rin's injury._

~*~*~

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as he noticed the village leaders coming towards him. _Oh no…not this again. _The men stopped in front of Sesshomaru and bowed, but he couldn't help but observe the looks they were giving the human woman. A few of the younger men sidled their way up to her as the spokesperson of the group began to speak.

"My lord yokai, it is an honor. I am Kazuo, the new representative for our humble village. I believe you met my father the last time you graced us with your presence. Feel free to ask of us anything you desire." The man continued to elaborate on the various wishes of the community, as well as the fervent hope that his lord would join him in surveying the village lands.

Sesshomaru hardly noticed the man in front of him. His full attention was on the human girl. By now, almost ten young men had surrounded her, obviously trying to make themselves- and their desires- known to her.

"Well, what have we here? A pretty maiden for the demon to devour? Come, leave him and play with me for a while."

"Don't listen to him- come with me. I'll give you anything you want."

"Shut up, Kentaro! Why would such a beautiful girl go with an ugly man like you? She'd be better off with me."

_Why is she staying silent? _wondered Sesshomaru. _What happened to the pride and fury she had when she faced me just a few hours ago? I can smell her fear of these disgusting men, but I sensed no such emotion when she spoke with me. Why is she so afraid?_

As one of the men reached for the young woman, Sesshomaru made his decision. _I will regret this later _he sighed.

~*~*~

_Yuuki_

Gasps of shock erupted from the villagers as Sesshomaru pulled Yuuki towards the relative safety of the welcoming committee. The young men that had been so lecherous and boastful moments before were now quaking in fear. Yuuki's terror dissolved, and she glared furiously at the yokai lord who had rescued her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

He turned, and looked at her with an unreadable expression that was becoming very familiar. "You were in trouble. I had to repay you for taking care of Rin earlier, so I thought I would help you." He returned his attention to the crowd of villagers.

Yuuki was stunned. The thought that the proud young man she had met so many years before would ever repay a human was astonishing. _He has changed considerably, _she thought. Recovering her wits, she spoke again. "Well, consider your debt repaid. Leave me alone after this. I can take care of myself."

He glanced back at her. "Obviously."

_Why, of all the irritating, arrogant demons I have ever met, this one has to be the worst _thought Yuuki, as she approached the village elders.

~*~*~

_Sesshomaru_

From the corner of his eye, he watched her approach the human elders. So amazed was he at the rapid return of her confidence, that Sesshomaru did not notice the group of human girls sidling up to him- until it was too late.

"OH MY GOODNESS, LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU'RE SO MANLY AND KIND TO SAVE THAT GIRL FROM THOSE MEN!!!!"

"PLEASE SAVE ME TOO!"

"NO, SAVE ME!!!!"

Covering his ears at their shrieks, the yokai lord tried to escape the stifling crowd of girls. He wished that he could use his demonic power to drive them away. Unfortunately, most young human women seemed to be immune to his cold glares, and attracted to his humanoid appearance. The girl that was now making her way toward him, an amused smile on her face and a bundle of newly acquired possessions in her arms, was the first exception to this rule- because nothing that Sesshomaru possessed fazed her at all.

~*~*~

_Yuuki_

When she saw what was happening to the pompous yokai lord, Yuuki had to smother a snicker. The fiercely proud demon looked absolutely bewildered as he attempted to escape the clutches of his fangirls, and since his green lackey was nowhere to be seen, Sesshomaru would probably be stuck for a while longer. _Maybe I should help him…in repayment for making me laugh. _She carefully tied the bundle of kimonos, medicines, and food supplies to Ah-Un, and then made her way towards the writhing mass of fangirls.

The young women glared at her as she approached them, but fell back from the harassed yokai lord when they saw her dangerous expression. When Yuuki reached the center of the crowd- in other words, Sesshomaru- she linked her arm through his and smirked. _This should be interesting _she thought, as she felt his arm stiffen under her touch. Ignoring his obvious discomfort, Yuuki fought to keep her face serious as she faced the angry women. "I'd appreciate it if you would stay away from my lover."

Audible gasps of outrage were heard from the village men, the enraged fangirls, and the horrified yokai lord. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I'm barely managing to keep myself from laughing. _Somehow succeeding in keeping her face straight, she addressed the villagers as she led Sesshomaru out of the village square. "Thank you for your kindness- we must be on our way." She smiled as she heard the bewildered voices of the crowd mingle with the disappointed complaints of the girls.

Yuuki managed to keep her emotions hidden until they had reached the village perimeter. When they were safely out of sight in the oak forest behind the village, she withdrew her arm from Sesshomaru's, collapsed against a tree, and began to laugh uncontrollably. Every time she managed to calm down, she caught sight of Sesshomaru's expression, and began to laugh again. "You…your expression...I'm sorry, that was just…"

"I am so pleased that you were amused by my plight." said Sesshomaru, obviously miffed. "Why did you help me? I thought we were done with personal debts."

Yuuki gave a last chuckle, and stood up. "I was not done repaying you yet. You and your crowd of fangirls amused me, and so I thought I would help you in repayment for making me laugh. Believe me, it wasn't out of pity." She walked towards Ah-Un, and noticed Rin sleepily beginning to wake up. For Sesshomaru's benefit- he was trying not to look interested in her actions- she gently shook Rin awake. "Rin? Are you feeling better?" The girl nodded, and then winced at the movement.

Yuuki appraised her charge's pale face and weak body. "I'd say you still have a few more days of recuperation left before you are back to normal. Let's get you changed into some new clothes, and I'll treat your injury." Glancing at Sesshomaru, she said, "My lord, you may continue onward. We will catch up to you in a few minutes."

~*~*~

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was so shaken by what had just happened, that he answered without thinking. "The moon is already up, and Rin is tired. We may as well stop for the night."

The girl gave him a strange look as he settled himself on a tree branch, and then disappeared into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru to mentally berate himself for his words. _'Stop for the night'? Where did that mental slip come from? Rin can travel on Ah-Un for as long as she needs to, but the woman has to travel on foot. Am I really taking her physical needs into consideration? How ridiculous. _He glanced around him, searching for Jaken, but the little green demon was still missing. _Not surprising, seeing as he hates humans as much as I do. _

Thinking of what had just transpired in the village, he mentally shuddered. The girl had gone almost too far. Had he not been surrounded by the human women, he would have probably lost his temper with her. Since her motive was amusement, he would let it slide. For now.

He glanced up at the full moon. It cast a pale, unearthly light upon the ground, creating shadows where there usually were none. While his mind wandered, he suddenly felt an alarming presence nearby. _Father? _

As he scanned the trees, looking for some indication of why he had felt his father's presence, Sesshomaru suddenly felt memories flood his mind. The Inu no Taisho's presence was strong. _Are you trying to show me something?_ There was no answer, but he suddenly remembered an event that had taken place when he was still quite young. He had encountered his father in his travels, and had been surprised to see a strange girl with the Dog General. It wasn't the human woman who had birthed his half-brother Inu Yasha- it was another child.

_Yuuki. _Her name, her eyes- they were the same. It was her- Rin's friend. _But how is it that she is human, and has stayed so young? _Slight irritation filled his head- his father's feelings. The sensation left him as he heard approaching footsteps.

As he looked down at the two human girls who followed him, he was startled by the young woman's change in appearance. Before, she had been wearing a simple tunic and breeches, with her weapons belt fastened carelessly around her waist. Her hair had been pinned back haphazardly, and her gloves and boots were worn. Now, she was dressed in a simple white kimono, decorated with a pattern of blue lilies and green vines. Her sword was neatly fastened to her blue _obi, _and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Her pale arms were crossed over her waist, and her feet were hidden by white slippers.

In the moonlight, staring up at him with her clear blue eyes, she was stunning.

Carefully making sure that his gaze was ambivalent, he forced himself to glance at Rin. The child was asleep on Ah-Un's back, clean and fresh in a new kimono. Her breathing was soft and even; she was no longer in pain.

Sesshomaru found his gaze returning unbidden to the woman. She was now looking at the moon, a faint sadness in her eyes. For some reason, he was interested in her. Why was she always so sad? What was her connection to his father, and why did the Inu no Taisho take pains to implant a memory of himself within her so that Sesshomaru would remember her?

Suddenly, she spoke. "You were wondering about my past, weren't you?"

He didn't answer her. His curiosity was obvious.

She looked up at him, then sighed and sat down at the base of the tree. "Very well. I will explain."

Muahaha, cliff-hanger. Kinda. Anyway, please review/critique. A new chapter should be out by the 31st of January. Maybe if I can finish up the story outline, I will upload two new chapters. We'll have to see........thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with the InuYasha manga, nor do I have any claim to the characters I borrowed for my story.

Also, the sites I used to read the manga have taken it down on orders from Viz Media. I have read the entire series, but I am not perfect. If I make any mistakes concerning plot, characters, etc., please tell me NICELY. In my experience, most authors do not appreciate being yelled at by overzealous fans.

Now that my little warning is over, please read and review/comment. Criticism is appreciated, as are complements. :D

Chapter 3: Her Story

_Yuuki_

It took some time for her to gather her thoughts. Trying to piece together vague memories was almost unbearable, but Yuuki decided it would be best if the dog yokai knew everything. It didn't take long, but she could tell by Sesshoumaru's silence that he was getting irritated by the delay. _Of all the men I have ever met, he has to be the most immature.__He__was the one who wanted to know about my past, so he should at least have a little courtesy. I'm not a scribe, nor am I a 500-year-old demon princeling with an amazing memory and an oversized ego. But I wish I could remember things more clearly…_

Yuuki shook her head in an attempt to drive away the inexplicable fear she always felt when she tried to think about her past. She tried to banish her trepidation of the strange darkness in and around her as she sighed, leaned back against the tree trunk, and began to speak.

_Sesshoumaru_

_How annoying this is_thought Sesshoumaru, as he waited for the human woman to begin her story. For a split second, he wondered if his frustration stemmed from the possibility that he was actually interested in the girl's past.

The feeling passed as he concluded that this could not possibly be the case- after all, she was of no significance. He looked down at her, and saw a strange expression cross her face. _Fear?_he wondered. _There are no dangerous entities in this area, as far as I can perceive. And she cannot possibly be so weak as to be afraid of her own memories. In my opinion, she needs to stop acting as if everything is perfect, and be a normal, silly, useless human girl._The yokai lord felt far more disturbed by the girl's discomfort than he felt he should be. However, before he could mentally berate himself for his thoughts, she began her tale.

"I don't remember when I was born, nor do I remember my parents. Somehow I feel that my father never knew me, but at times, I can almost see my mother's face." Her expression was pained, and her voice held confusion. "The image is always….fuzzy, for lack of a better word. In any case, what I can remember of my early childhood are things I will not mention in too much detail. You only need to know that I was an outcast among the villagers for reasons still unknown to me. They mistreated me so often that I can still see their faces in my mind."

Sesshoumaru had been pretending to stare up at the moon, but he could not help glancing at the girl for a moment. He almost wanted to know exactly what the villagers did to her that made her so afraid of her own kind. _But what I truly want to know about is that demon aura…and her relationship with Father. _

_Yuuki_

As she described one of her most painful memories, Yuuki felt the ache in her heart lessen. _I don't care if he is listening or not- having someone to talk to is nice. Even if that person is an irritating yokai lord._

"This does not explain how you have stayed so young; my father died more than a hundred years ago."

Yuuki was surprised. "I was getting to that part." _So he was listening._ She couldn't help but sneak a glance at the daiyokai out of the corner of her eye. He still had that infuriating blank look on his face, but Yuuki was slightly amused to see that he was staring at the sky with an unusual intensity. _I guess it would be a bad idea to tease him right now. _Biting her lip to prevent a sarcastic comment from making the transition from thoughts to words, she continued her story.

"When I was about seven years old, the shogun's castle was attacked by a demoness named Chiyoko of the Dragon Clans. The lord's samurai army was obliterated, but for some reason, Chiyoko didn't finish the job. Instead, she made a deal with the shogun: one female child from every village was to be brought to her. The villagers decided that instead of sacrificing one of their own children, they would give me to the demoness." Even though she tried, Yuuki couldn't get rid of the burning dryness in her throat. _What are you upset about? Are you sad they turned you in? They were never your friends to begin with; it's only natural they would betray you. _

The Voice was harsh, but Yuuki could hear a deep sadness behind the angry façade. Ignoring her personal tormentor, Yuuki managed to partially calm heself. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again.

"It turns out that Chiyoko was looking for me."

_Sesshoumaru_

She was upset- Sesshoumaru could hear it in her strangled words. Still, he kept his focus on what she had just said. _After her? A human child? The Dragon Clans have always been powerful- maybe not as strong as the Dog Clans, but nonetheless a conceivable threat. _He listened to her take a few breaths to calm herself, and felt a grudging respect for her. _At least she does not cry in front of others. Those who cry are weak, and deserve to be destroyed; those who hide their feelings will always have the upper hand. _

"When I found out only I would be taken by the demoness, and that the other girls would be sent home, I was relieved. For once, I felt as if my life wasn't worthless, and that it would be a fair price for the other girls' safety."

The human girl's voice was still shaky, but a hint of calm was now in it. _She is unselfish_ thought Sesshoumaru, surprised despite himself. _Was her life so terrible that sacrificing it for those who hated her made her feel like she was worth something?_ His thoughts were interrupted by her voice again. This time, it held utter despair.

"It was the middle of summer. The night was so quiet and dark. After making sure no one was around, Chiyoko took me to a nearby cliff, where she forced me to stand at the edge. She said something about finally being the true leader of the Dragon Clans, and how she was free of the shame that had been placed upon her by my existence. Then, she threw me over the edge."

_Yuuki_

She closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of falling down towards the quickly approaching canyon floor. The recollection allowed her panic to return, destroying any control she might have left in her. Her heart raced, her voice caught in her throat. For a split second, she thought it would be better to give into the darkness inside of her. Suddenly, a familiar warmth flooded her veins. Yuuki gasped as she felt the Inu no Taishou's presence, as if his strength was pulling her back from the dark abyss in her mind. Courage took hold in her heart; for some unknown reason, Yuuki knew that she had to tell Sesshoumaru the rest of the story.

"I don't know how it happened, but when I regained consciousness, I was lying at the bottom of the canyon. But something was different; instead of a rocky, swift river, there was a dense grove of cherry trees. I can just barely remember those first few moments: staring up at the pink blossoms, watching the petals drift down to cover my body. It was so peaceful, that I didn't want to get up. The sun was so warm against my skin. That's when I realized it was spring. Somehow, I had traveled to another time-to the past."

"I would have lain there forever if your father hadn't found me."

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru was starting to accept that he found the human interesting. _She sees the world so differently from the rest of her kind. _

As she continued her story, the daiyokai suddenly heard the tone of her voice change. Her tale had been full of emotion up until this point; now, it was sounding more detached and distant, as if she was reciting from a scroll that someone had written on for her. _The words are not her own._

The vague presence of the Inu no Taishou grew stronger- Sesshoumaru almost felt as if his father was standing among the trees, watching them. He forced himself to ignore the surge of demonic aura, and focus on the human girl's words.

"I do not remember the next few days. It's as if I was closed up, hiding inside myself. But from that time on, my memories are as clear as if they took place yesterday."

_Her voice is back to normal. _The demonic aura lessened, and then faded to a mere trace. _Father, what are you trying to tell me?_

"From then on, the Inu no Taishou cared for me. He taught me how to wield a sword, and then gave me the one I use now." She looked down briefly at the weapon in her lap, running her fingers over its smooth scabbard. "He helped me to forget everything that tied me down, everything that caused me pain."

"Forget?" Sesshoumaru cut in sharply. _If she forgot everything that caused her pain, then why does she still remember the villagers who treated her so badly? Why does she remember the Dragon demoness who tried to kill her?_

_Yuuki_

"Forget?" She frowned, trying to remember what she had been saying. Waves of uncertainty flooded her mind. She struggled to gather her thoughts, to drive away the numbing feeling she always had when she pushed her memory too hard. _What was I trying to say?_

"Did you mean that your time with my father allowed you to come to terms with everything you had been through?"

"Oh…yes. Thank you." _No, that wasn't what I meant. _Yuuki shook her head, and forced herself to go on. _Racking your brains to try and come up with an explanation for your forgetfulness isn't going to help. Leave it and move on._

"I traveled with him for a long time, becoming acquainted with his friends Toto-sai and Myoga. I even met you once, though you seem to have conveniently forgotten that event. In any case, I would have stayed with the Inu no Taishou forever, had he not sent me away."

"You see, I don't think he had a choice. She had returned- Chiyoko." The girl paused briefly, and then laughed humorlessly. "She had been traveling through time looking for me, since I evidently hadn't died when she pushed me off the cliff. But seeing as I had a daiyokai protecting me, she had brought two other dragon demons with her. The Inu no Taishou could have fought them off easily were he not trying to protect me at the same time. Finally, Chiyoko cornered me at a river. Your father had two choices: watch me die, or use his Tessaiga, the latter of which would have killed both me and Chiyoko. But then he did something I didn't expect- he drew his Tenseiga and slashed me with it."

"My senses failed me. I couldn't see; I couldn't hear. And then, I found myself in a village- my village. The place where I had been born. Somehow, the Tenseiga had sent me back through time."

"That is impossible." Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with disbelief. "I would know if the Tenseiga had such a power. It does not- I am certain of it."

Irritated, Yuuki couldn't help but reply sarcastically. "So you're saying that you have fully mastered the sword your father left you? I highly doubt that- for a demon, you are still young and inexperienced. There is no way someone like you could control the powers of the Inu no Taishou, even if you are his son."

"Are you implying that I am not capable of wielding a useless sword like the Tenseiga?" His voice was cold and harsh. Yuuki could feel his suppressed anger, but she was beyond caring.

"What if I am?" she shot back. Angrily, she jumped to her feet and stalked off towards Ah-Un and Rin, pushing away the feeling that Sesshoumaru may have been right. _What if it wasn't the Tenseiga? What if it was something-or someone-else? _The blue and violet eyes shone in the dark depths of her mind, suggesting things that she didn't want to acknowledge.

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru's anger lessened as he watched the human walk away. _Good choice, girl. If you had stayed and defied me, I would have done something you would regret._

His thoughts drifted back to her words. _The Tenseiga having such a power? No. It cannot be._ He was absolutely certain of it.

Smugly, he lay back against the tree trunk once again. _After all, time travel is a power that only the Dragon Clans have._

NOTE: A thousand apologies for this late update. I've been unimaginably busy with graduation, etc. I can promise that I haven't given up on this story yet. Updates will be random, but never more than a month apart. This update was WAY too long in coming. Anyway, please comment!


End file.
